


💜Angels😇

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Angels and Romance [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: A little Spock and Kirk Romance
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Angels and Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	💜Angels😇

**Author's Note:**

> Adun - Husband  
> Thy'la - friend,brother,lover  
> Ashayam - Beloved

_A rainbow of colours, and all of the hues_

_Are all part of love, that entwine and infuse_

_All added together, they make a pure white_

_A love so divine, like the brightness of light_

_Loosing love, we see blue💙_

_Feeling jealousy, green will shine through💚_

_Love turned into anger, is stained red❤_

_Golden love, lights us together💫_

_Joyful we are a shade of pink🌸_

_Brown can sometimes make it stink🌰_

_Hiding our love is labelled yellow💛_

_Others may see it as our love has mellowed_

_The colour violet turns it aggressive 💜_

_We could be obsessive or possessive_

_Orange mean that we are happy, our love going well🔥_

_The smiles on our lips makes our hearts swell with love💘_

_When our love is wasted away, all turns grey 🌚_

_Like cold skies of a winter day❄_

_When all love has disappeared and never return_

_No colour is visible and our souls turn pitch black ~ Bill Hoeneveld⚫_

_☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆_

The room was white. The walls and the bed. The sheets white and soft a silk and on top of it layed Jim.

His arms thrown over his head. His eyes were closed. The room lit dimly.

The bathroom door opens and Spock exists the bathroom. "Jim" he says as his gaze scanned the body of his beloved. Jim was beautiful. He was muscled and fit.

Skin toned a shade of brown. Is skin glowing pink and soft. Spock could not believe how lucky he was to have this beautiful human. To call this human his. T'pring didn't even come close to as beautiful as Jim. There were times, when Spock would stand next to Jim's chair on the bridge. And he would feel the heat radiating from his Captain. And he would have the desire to touch the Captain's hand,which rested on the arm of the chair. Now, this moment Spock knew he would feel the warmth of Jim. He would feel the soft skin of his body and it would be wonderful.

Spock dropped the towel on the floor.

Jim took in every inch of Spock's body. He stared at the double ridged cock. It stood in attention between Spock's legs. It was tinted a shade of green. He looked at the soft patch of hair covering Spock's chest. And then he looked into the dark chocolate brown eyes. He could see Spock's eyes soften and his cheeks tint a shade of green

Spock's eyes darken "See something you find aesthetically pleasing?" Spock asks heatedly. Jim smirks at him "Oh yes. You are gorgeous,Spock. Absolutely perfect"

Spock walked over to the bed, crawled over to Jim and covered the humans body with his. Each of Spock's hands resting on the matress on either side of Jim's hips. "You are the beautiful one,My jim" Spock counters. Jim smiles happily at him.

Spock leans down and claims Jim's lips in a passionate kiss, which quickly turn heated and hungry. Spock pulls back and look into Jim's hazel green eyes. "You are all I have longed for. You have made my dreams a reality. There is no greater gift then having you in my arms." Spock says softly. Jim smiles and cups spock's cheeks between his hands "Such a romantic, eh, Mr Spock?" Jim asks lovingly.

Spock nods "Of course, Thy'la" Spock replies. Spock leaned down and bit down into Jim's neck, leaving a mark. He kissed and licked it and then he kissed down to Jim's pecs. Spock took Jim's left nipple into his mouth. He suckled and bit gently on it until it was hard and sensitive to touch. Spock's lips moved agross Jim's chest and he lavaged Jim's other nipple with attention. 

Jim moaned out in pleasure. This was true bliss. This was so much more then just pure pleasure. This was a longing,a need, a hunger finally being soothed.

Spock kissed down accross Jim's belly to his groin. He places a kiss on the head of Jim's cock and kisses down the root to Jim's balls. He licks each testicle and gently suck on them "Oh Spock" Jim whimpers

Spock took the head into his mouth. The smell of Jim's arousal. So powerful. The taste of him. So sweet and delicious. 

Jim began to breath rapidly. His hips bucking up into Spock's mouth. Spock pins him down flat with one hand.

He sucks Jim a few moments more, then he pulls off Jim's cock with a pop.

He sat up and Jim noticed a question in his eyes "what do you want?"Jim asks gently. Spock straddled Jim's lap and gently rubbed his ass against Jim's hard cock. Jim moans at that "you want me to penetrate you?" Spock nods.

Spock lay down next to Jim. He spraid his thighs open,gathered some of his natural lubrication on his fingers and pushes a finger inside himself. Jim moans as he watch Spock. The site of Spock fucking himself open with his fingers, made Jim harder then he ever was before.

After a few moments of good preparation,Spock straddled Jim again and took Jim's penis in his hand and lowered himself on it. He moans as Jim breach him.

Spock was fully impalied by Jim. He lifted a hand to Jim's meld points. After Jim gave his premission, Spock melded them.

They became one. The pleasure overwhelming. It was good.

Spock began to move his hips faster.

After a few moments they came together. Spock slowly let Jim pull out of him. He lays down next to Jim. His head resting over Jim's heart.

They panted together. Neither saying anything.

"That was....wow" Jim comments

"For me too,Adun" Spock replies.

Jim lifts an eyebrow "adun?" 

Spock looks up at Jim "Husband. We are married in the Vulcan way"

Jim smiles pleased at Spock. He was happy Spock was finally happy.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

_You are a Angel_

_A gift I wish to keep forever_

_You are my Thy'la_

_You are my Adun_

_You are my Ashayam_

_You are my Jim_

_You shall forever be mine_

_And I shall forever be yours_

_I love you_

_My Angel_

_My Jim_

_💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫_


End file.
